Expelled!
by lioness1213
Summary: What would happen if Anakin killed Chancelor Palpatine instead of Mace Windu?
1. Chapter 1

Anakin stood his broad shoulders rigid. His muscles tense. He stood there, poised, his lightsaber drawn, ready to kill. But who?

Mace Windu and Chancellor Palpatine were locked together on the window sill,. Palpatine was using dark fire to attack Windu, who was blocking it with his lightsaber.

"I can help you save the one you love" said Palpatine with difficulty.

"Help me Anakin, help me" groaned Windu.

Anakin was torn. Should he help a great Jedi master, or the one who could help him save Padme? He closed his eyes, feeling the force flow through him. Using the force he jumped, letting it guide him. He felt his lightsaber enter human flesh. He heard agonizing screams of pain. He opened his eyes to find his lightsaber embedded in Palpatine's chest. For a moment, he was glad he had killed the Sith lord. Then his worries came crashing down on him. _What have I done?_ Anakin thought _How will I save Padme now? I just killed my chance to save her. I have caused Padme's death. I have killed her._ He struggled to hide his feelings of dismay as Master Windu turned to him.

"Anakin," he said "You have now earned my trust and the title of master." Anakin's heart soared, and then crashed. This was something he had always dreamed of, but how could he enjoy it (or even live) if Padme were to die? She was everything to him.

"Thank you master," he said, trying to sound happy. He immediately headed to his room to tell Padme.

"I've killed you." Anakin said gravely, entering their room. Padme looked up, distraught.

"Anakin, I'm perfectly alive. I'm fine. What's wrong with you?"

"I killed him." Anakin said flatly.

"I've killed Palpatine."

"Why?" Padme asked, unbelieving.

"He was the Sith lord."

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Anakin's flat tone was worrying her.

"No. He said he could help me save you. Keep you from dying." He said, his voice cracking, finally showing his emotion.

"Anakin!" Padme said strongly. "I will not die. I'm perfectly fine. I don't need you to save me." She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Holding each other was a comfort for both of them.

"Anakin I just heard that they made you a mast-"

Obi Wan stopped mid-sentence. He was shocked to find them together like that. Anakin and Padme looked up in surprise.

"Obi Wan, sit down," Padme said "we can explain." Obi Wan sat. Anakin sat rigidly across from him. Obi Wan turned to Padme, who was sitting next to Anakin.

"Anakin is the father, isn't he?" Obi Wan said disbelievingly.

"Yes, I am" Anakin said tensely.

"Are you," Obi Wan made the mistake of looking at Anakin, whose sharp gaze burrowed into him. He turned to Padme, "Are you married?" He said, half hoping they were, half hoping they weren't.

"Of course" Anakin replied, it annoyed him that Obi Wan talked as if he weren't there.

"For how long?"

"We don't need to be interviewed." Anakin said coldly.

"Anakin please," Padme pleaded, "He's trying to understand."

"Understand what?" Anakin said, his voice rising. Padme gave him a pleading look. He tried to calm down. Padme turned to Obi Wan,

"We've been married since the beginning of the clone wars." Obi Wan was surprised to find that they had kept this secret for so long.

"When were you married?" Obi Wan asked, remembering the chaos that had ensued after the first attack on Geonosis.

"Anakin escorted me to Naboo after we returned from Geonosis. We were married on Naboo"

Obi Wan felt a lapse in Anakin's anger as he remembered his wedding. He was startled to understand that this brought his former apprentice such happiness. Once again Obi Wan made the mistake of looking into his friend and former apprentice's face. Anakin wore a grave expression, but the abrupt softness in his blue eyes gave him away.

"Padme, you are such an upstanding Senator, I would think that you, of all people, would resist such a temptation. I am surprised at your… your-" Obi Wan trailed off, at a loss of words.

"Her what?" Anakin snarled. _How dare he even suggest she is less than perfect!_

"Anakin please." Padme pleaded again.

"I think it's time you left." Anakin said in a cold, hard voice.

"Obi Wan please stay here," Padme said glancing sternly at her husband. "We want you to understand."

"No" The Jedi answered, "Anakin is right. I had better go."

"Are you going to tell the council?" Padme asked in a frantic tone.

"I will meditate on it, and the force will guide me." Obi Wan left the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoda was meditating in the Jedi temple. Master Windu walked in and Yoda opened his eyes.

"Love, I feel. Passion." Yoda said in his mystical voice.

"Whose love?" Master Windu asked suspiciously

"The love of a Jedi."

"Which Jedi?' Windu asked.

"I know not. This love, it is returned by Senator Amidala."

"We will have an emergency council meeting at once."

Early the next morning, Anakin and Padme had just woken up when there was a knock at the door of their small apartment. Anakin quickly hid as Padme went to answer the door. She quickly rushed to answer it although she was wearing only a thin nightgown. She opened the door to find Obi-Wan there.

"Anakin! Come out, its Obi Wan." She called to her husband. After a night's rest Anakin's emotions had calmed, although he was still wary. They all sat down on the couch, all aware of what was coming next. Anakin paused, glancing at Padme.

"I think you should go get dressed." He said to her, nodding in Obi Wan's direction.

"you should too," she replied, eying him standing there without a shirt. They returned to their room to dress. Anakin turned to his dresser to get his Jedi robes. Padme dressed in a deep green, low cut dress. Anakin, finished dressing, turned to her. He glanced seductively at her. Slowly he stepped forward.

"Do you want me to zip it for you?" Anakin said in a husky voice. She turned to allow him to zip it. As he zipped it, his lips met her neck.

"Anakin, don't. Not know, Obi-wan is waiting." Padme said, reluctant but practical.

"Obi-Wan can wait a little longer. I can't." Anakin said seductively.

"Anakin!" Padme said sharply. He sighed reluctantly , but gave in.

They returned to the living room. Obi Wan turned to them, but before he could say anything there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal a droid.

"There is to be an emergency council meeting at once." It said in its mechanical voice. "Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker are requested."

"We will be their momentarily." Obi Wan responded. The droid withdrew.

"We will continue this meeting another time." Obi Wan said decisively. Anakin stood up to leave, but the door opened again. Another droid entered.

"There is to be an emergency Jedi council meeting at once." Anakin was about to tell it that they knew, but it continued saying "Senator Amidala is requested." It also withdrew. Anakin turned to Obi Wan furiously "You told didn't you!" His shoulders tensed and the large muscles in his arms flexed. His breathe came in ragged gasps, worried about what was to come.

"I did not tell the council anything. Your love is very strong. I am not surprised that they sensed it." Obi Wan said. Inside he was worried too. _What if they kicked Anakin off the Jedi order? Anakin was like his brother. They needed him. He was the chosen one. _Obi Wan turned to them. "I will tell them that Anakin will be there soon." Obi Wan departed.

Anakin and Padme turned to each other. Padme was close to tears. Anakin held her. _Was this what their lives had become, their happiness destroyed by a message? _ She thought. _Will Padme be kicked of the Senate? Will I be kicked off the Council? Will I be kicked from the Jedi order itself? _Anakin held her closer, taking comfort in the heat of her body against his.

Slowly Padme pulled away.

"I need to change. You go on to the council room." Anakin was about to protest, but he realized it wouldn't be good for them to enter together. He nodded, kissed her, and headed to the council room.


	3. Chapter 3

Padme entered the Jedi council room. She glanced around to find her beloved husband. There he was-straight ahead and a little to the left. She looked to her right. There was Yoda, sitting sedately. She turned to him, her face in a forced calm.

"You requested my presence, Master Yoda?"

"Requested you, I did." Mace Windu turned to her.

"Would you care to tell us the father of your child?" Padme's jaw hardened. Her eyes flashed indignantly. _What will I say? How can I lie? Should I tell the truth? Anakin will get in trouble. So will I. What can I do? _ Questions swirled through her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted by a determined voice.

"I am." Anakin's words echoed in the small room. Heads turned, eyes widening with astonishment. Mace Windu turned to Padme.

"Were you forced?"

"No. He's my husband." Windu turned his gaze back to Anakin.

"You admit to violating the Jedi code?" Master Windu inquired. Anakin took a shaky breath.

"Yes. I admit it." Master Windu's jaw hardened.

"Both of you are dismissed from the room while the Council decides Skywalker's fate."

Flames blazed in Anakin's vision as his emotions flared in anger. Tears clouded Padme's chocolate eyes—she was afraid for her husband. Both turned and walked out of the room.

Moments later they returned, standing in the center of the room. Padme placed her hand on Anakin's heavily muscled arm, offering silent reassurance.

"Decided, your fate has been." Yoda said. Master Windu looked up.

"You are dismissed from the Jedi Order." He paused. "You are no longer worthy of a Jedi lightsaber. Give it to me." Anakin's gaze turned to ice. Using the force he lifted his lightsaber out of its case and sent it to Windu. Master Windu turned to Padme.

"We will be sure to inform the Senate about your dishonesty." Anakin and Padme left the room in defeated silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin left the Council room in a haze. They had taken away his life, his dream. Padme turned to him, seeing the pain and confusion on his face.

"Oh Ani," She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. He put his arms around her waist. She tucked her head into his strong chest. They sat like that for a moment, holding on to the only thing they would have forever: love. Finally Anakin lifted his head and pulled back to look at Padme.

"What do you think the Senate will do?" He said, his face showing his worry for her.

"I don't know." For a moment she was occupied with her own feeling of despair, until she remembered Anakin's.

"I know how much this means to you." She said softly. He winced as though he had been struck.

"I don't want to talk about it." She looked straight into his eyes.

"Anakin, let me comfort you. I love you." Her voice was so quiet he could barely hear it. He sighed, and placed his head on top of hers, pulling her closer.

"Everything I want I can't have. I wanted to be a Jedi. I wanted to live with you forever. Now it's gone. Everything I want is gone. Why can't I have what I want Padme?" She paused, confused, until it dawned on her.

"This is about those dreams you had isn't it? I'm going to live, Anakin. I'm going to live," She assured him quietly. He searched her eyes, hoping she was right.

There was an emergency Senate meeting the next day. First they handled other business, as Padme sat in worried silence. Finally the newly elected Chancellor called to Padme.

"Senator Amidala." She stood up proudly.

"The Jedi council has informed me that the child you are carrying is the child of" He paused, unbelieving, "a Jedi" The crowd gasped in horror. They were sure that this wasn't true. They knew Padme as an honest and logical Senator.

"I am." Padme's words echoed in the hushed room. "I am married and with child to Anakin Skywalker." She smiled slightly. This was something she had always wanted to do. She had always wanted to tell the world about the love she and Anakin shared. Her smile faded as the people gasped in horror. _Of course_, she thought, _these people don't see our love. All they see the breaking of an age old rule:_

**_A Jedi shall not know anger, nor hatred, nor love._**

She hung her head in shame. She felt dirty. She had broken a rule, and only now did she feel disgrace. She felt like crying, until she felt a warm touch on her waist. She turned to see Anakin, smiling at her. Suddenly, the feeling went away. With Anakin there she felt stronger. She hugged him, but, upon the returned whispers of the crowd, turned around to face them.

The Chancellor continued, "You have broken a law and a custom in marrying this man. I feel that the Senate can no longer trust you. We will vote as to your future serving the Senate. All those who feel that Senator Amidala shall be dismissed from her duties on the Senate please vote now." He paused as the votes appeared on the screen in front of him. "All those who feel she should remain as a Senator, please vote now." He glanced at the votes again.

"Senator Amidala is dismissed from her duties as a Senator." Padme bowed her head and, trying to retain her pride, turned and left.

Anakin and Padme were packing. Now that their apartment was no longer provided by the Jedi Council or the Senate they were moving. The two had decided on the lakeside palace on Naboo. This was where their love had developed and prospered. They hoped that this setting, which was sacred to them, would bring back their happiness.

Obi Wan, Yoda, and Windu were talking.

"He was to be the best of us all. He is the chosen one!" Obi Wan pleaded for his friend, the man he considered to be his brother. Windu turned to him.

"He broke the code. He deserved to be dismissed from the order." Obi Wan turned to him, shocked.

"He saved your life and killed the last of the Sith! And yet still he deserves to be dismissed from the order!" Obi Wan's sarcasm was surprising to Windu.

"You have never been so rebellious, Obi Wan." Obi wan hung his head.

"I'm sorry master." Yoda spoke for the first time.

"Rebellious, Skywalker has made you. Not a good change this is." Obi Wan was about to retaliate but he knew it would be taken as more rebellion. He was silent but the arguments flashed through his mind. _Anakin never made me rebellious. He is like my brother. I am being rebellious because I want him to come back to the Order and the Council. _His thoughts stopped, still reluctant to contradict the Council. But his deep friendship for Anakin pushed him to finish the thought. _The council doesn't know how much they need him. His strength, his courage, who could replace him? They don't understand. _The part of his mind that was loyal to the council spoke up. _But how could they not know? They are the wisest of all the Jedi. _He began to argue with himself. _Anakin simply gave in to his emotions. He doesn't deserve to be expelled! But he broke the Jedi code. The punishment is expulsion and that's what he got. But what would they do without the chosen one?_


	5. Chapter 5

The next few months were dedicated to them. It was a fun and blissful time for both of them. They went for picnics in the beautiful parks and swam in the lake. Anakin was surprisingly good at swimming although he had never done it before. Having a time when the young couple could just be in love was good for them and it made them happy. At first they were unused to being able to kiss and touch each other when ever they wanted. They soon found many ways to make up for it. When walking in the park they could be found with her hands on his bare chest, his hands on her waist, her hair. His lips on her neck, her lips on his cheek. Their fingers entwined together, his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck. But, after months of touching and kissing and loving, Anakin and Padme, who were used to having their lives dedicated to their jobs, grew bored, longing for the daring adventure of their old life.

"I never thought I would miss kissing in dark corners." Anakin said wryly one day. Padme smiled.

"I never thought I would want to be alone for a few days." She was clearly mocking him.

"So you want to be rid of me?" Anakin gave her one of his intense stares. "I'll tell you what I think of that." He leaned forward and she leaned up for a kiss. He reached out and … tickled her mercilessly, although he was careful of her pregnancy. He hadn't heard her laugh that much since he met her.

"I think we should go back to Coruscant. Try to get our old lives back. Maybe they'll forgive us." Anakin said when he stopped.

"You're right. I do miss my job."

"So maybe we should enjoy our last night here before we go back to Coruscant?" He smiled suggestively.

Later

Padme was standing on the balcony watching the sunset when Anakin snuck up behind her and slipped his strong arms around her waist. She leaned back into his chest. Slowly, he undid her long braid and ran his hands through her hair. She turned around and placed her hands on his shoulders close to his neck, twirling sections of his hair on her fingers. Anakin leaned his head down for a kiss. It was long, and passionate. Padme moved her hands to his chest and gradually undid his shirt. She ran her hands along his chest and upper arms, admiring his muscles. He was about to undo her dress when he remembered they were outside. He picked her up and gently carried her inside, and placed her lightly on the bed. There, he undid her dress and slipped it off. Their lips met again, drawing them into ecstasy. The night continued this way, neither of them getting any sleep.

The next day the tired couple headed to Coruscant. The trip was long and they were able to get some sleep. When they arrived they quickly secured an apartment and headed their separate ways. Anakin went to the Jedi Temple and Padme to the Chancellor's chambers.

Obi Wan was there to greet Anakin.

"It's about time!" Obi Wan smiled sarcastically.

"Well, I was having a lot of fun!" He replied jokingly. Obi Wan raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"But I did miss being a Jedi." The two headed towards the Jedi Council room.

Padme headed to the Chancellor's chambers, trying to avoid the mistrusting eyes that followed her. When she arrived there, she spoke clearly to the new Chancellor.

"I have come to request an audience."

"An audience?"

"Yes. I feel that I was improperly represented and I would like to convince the Senate of my trustworthiness in all matters." The Chancellor paused, trying to hide his fear. _I do not fear the Senator. I do not. _His disguised fear melted. _Of course I fear her. She is one of the most, if not the most, powerful senators. She would have been Chancellor if she wanted. She will not threaten my power. She will not get back on the Senate. But she has so much power. And I can not raise suspicion. _

"You are granted the Audience."

Anakin had reached the Jedi council room. His heart beat like a drum as he entered the room and stepped to the center. Suspicious eyes followed him. He glanced at the Jedi who replaced him, trying to hide his jealousy. Obi Wan smiled slightly at his former padawan's rapidly rising and falling chest. Obi Wan's smile quickly formed into a worried frown.

"I want to get back into the Jedi order." He said frankly.

"You have already been replaced." Mace Windu's voice was flat. Jealousy overcame Anakin.

"I deserve it better that him! I traveled away from my home and my mother! And she died because I wasn't there to protect her. I am more powerful that any of you!"

"And you ruined your hard work on a girl." Mace said.

"Don't talk about her like that! She isn't just a girl. She is the most beautiful woman-" He stopped, realizing that the Jedi wouldn't like what he had just said.

"That will be the death of you. The first enemy to figure out that she is your weakness will destroy you. Something that Darth Sidious nearly did. Attachment is forbidden for a Jedi."

Yoda spoke up. "Much attachment, you have. Not good, this is."


	6. Chapter 6

"You were expelled by the Jedi council. That decision still stands. Do not come back again." Master Windu's words echoed in the chamber, and in Anakin's heart. He stormed from the chamber, heading towards their apartment.

"Anakin! Stop." Obi Wan called from somewhere behind him. Anakin continued, rushing away from his former master and friend.

"Anakin!" Obi Wan reached out with his hand. Suddenly, Anakin was flying towards the floor. He hit the ground hard, cursing. _How dare he trip me with the force!_ He stood up to find Obi Wan behind him, laughing.

"That hasn't worked on you in a long time. You're getting rusty." The tension melted.

"There was no other way to get you to stop." Obi Wan said. Anakin sighed, rubbing his shoulder. The two men began walking back to Anakin and Padme's apartment.

"I know you wanted to get back on." Obi Wan said quietly. Anakin's fury awakened.

"Of course I wanted to get back on! It was my dream!" All of his frustration showed in his voice. His strong features were twisted in agony. Obi Wan looked down, unsure how to comfort his friend.

"The former Senator Amidala has requested an audience in the hope of regaining the trust of the Senate." Padme stood nervously. The newly elected Chancellor Kavarum was worried. If the people renewed their trust in Senator he would lose much of his power. And that he could not afford. He must not allow her to rejoin the Senate. And he must do it without suspicion.

"Honorable Senators of the Republic," She struggled to keep her voice from quavering.

"I have come to restore your trust in me. I have come to assure you of my dedication to the Galactic Senate." Chancellor Kavarum struggled to hide his fear. He could see people nodding as she continued her speech. She was winning their trust. He must do something. Or loose all control over the Senate. He anxiously waited for her to be done with her speech before he spoke.

"As much as Senator Amidala wants you to believe she is honorable and trustworthy, do remember that she nevertheless, lied to us. She has deceived us, who knows what other matters she might have lied about. It is obvious that the Senator has only her own interests at heart, not the interests of the Republic." He had the great satisfaction of seeing the crowd nod their heads in agreement. Padme had a shocked look on her face, horrified at what Chancellor Kavarum was saying.

_NO!_ she thought desperately_. I worked hard at convincing the Senators that I am trustworthy. Why is he against me?_ She paused, she knew that someone had once wanted to kill her, and they had been destroyed. _Or so we thought._ She looked around at the crowd disbelievingly. _Are these people being deceived? Or are they guided by an unseen_ _hand? But what? What would be guiding them? What would be controlling them? Who would have the power?_ She shook her head in disbelief when the answer came to her_. A Sith Lord. But they're all dead. Sidious, Dooku, Maul. Even Grevious is dead. Who could be guiding them?_

As soon as Anakin reached their apartment, he broke down. Tears formed in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. _Jedi don't cry. _He smiled without happiness._ I'm not a Jedi. Not anymore. _He turned away from Obi Wan, speaking at the wall.

"Everything." His deep voice was hollow with rage, sadness and loss.

"My mother. The Jedi Order. Padme." His rage died, leaving only grief and defeat.

"What's next?" Obi Wan was unsure of what to say. Anakin was his friend, his brother, and his son, but he was powerless to help him. He reached out and placed a comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Chancellor Kavarum continued to speak, using everything she had done, and "showing" the other Senators how it had benefited her. Padme held her head up high. She was stronger than him. She could prove she was trustworthy. Finally, he finished his speech. But before she could reinforce her fidelity he called for the Senators to vote. Her mouth gaped in disbelief. _Of course they will vote against me, they have just been fed a pack of lies! _She focused on controlling her emotions until the votes came in. She was still expelled. _Big surprise. _She thought sarcastically.

"I'm still expelled, Anakin!" Padme rushed into their apartment. She stopped when she saw Obi Wan.

"Master Obi Wan, I didn't expect you to be here." She struggled to hide her emotions behind a polite mask. Obi Wan sensed her struggle and quickly excused himself.

"I'll leave you two alone." He bowed, and left

"Padme, are you-" He was unable to continue, as his wife's tight embrace made breathing a challenge. She began to cry into his chest. He wrapped his muscular arms around her, his warm embrace comforting her.

Later

"Why should we stay here, when all we'll do is hang our heads in shame?" Anakin was adamant about going back to Naboo.

"So you're saying we should run? Hide, and hope everything will go away?"

"You said our child should be born on Naboo." Anakin said quietly. Padme sighed. _I should have known the only way Anakin could win an argument was by using my words against me. _Anakin chuckled.

"No Jedi tricks, Anakin."

"Aw, come on. I'll get rusty if I can't practice on you. Plus, you're always bossing me about 'Jedi tricks'." He began to mock her.

"Don't read my mind, Anakin. Don't feed me with the force, Anakin. No Jedi tricks, Anakin. Don't use the force to check the baby, Anakin. Don't undress me with the force, Anakin. It makes me feel uncomfortable." She tackled him, but he caught her, laughing, without moving an inch. He spun Padme in a circle, and placed her on the bed.

"So we'll be heading back to Naboo to have the baby?"

"You make it sound like you'll have a part in it." She said accusingly.

"Well I did, didn't I?"

That night Padme slept peacefully, but a dream visited Anakin.

_They were in the Hospital. Padme was tired, and sweat soaked her face. _

"_1…2…3…Push!" The droid called to Padme. He heard a baby crying. _

"_Luke" Padme whispered. He watched her face, and she smiled at him. She was alive! She would be fine. _The scene changed. _They were in the hospital, again. A medical droid came up. _

"_There have been some complications."_ Anakin sat up. What complications? Would Padme be alright? He had thought she would be alright, judging from the first part of the dream. But, complications?

The next day Anakin was flying them back to Naboo when Padme told him her suspicions about Chancellor Kavarum.

"So you think he's a Sith Lord?" Anakin said worriedly.

"I don't know."

Anakin frowned, his worries threatening to overcome him. Padme might die and/or have complications. The Chancellor might be a Sith lord. But, Anakin was unable to do anything about it. Because he was no longer a Jedi. He struggled to keep his anger from boiling over, again.

Chancellor Kavarum stood proudly. He had prevented the strongest Senator from remaining in the Senate. Next, he must destroy the Senate itself. But first, he would have to get rid of the Jedi. He laughed. How stupid they were! Expelling their "chosen one"! Well, it would make his job that much easier. He laughed again. Much easier.

Padme and Anakin had been on Naboo for a month. Padme had prepared the baby's room. They were ready, and the due date was near, only a week away.

"One week and I'll be a father." He pushed back his worry in an effort to be lighthearted.

"You'll be a wonderful father. And a very handsome one." Anakin smiled, his worry drowned by the love for his wife.

"So you think I'm handsome?" She shivered at the low cadence of his voice.

"Why else would I have married you?" She said mockingly.

"You are the most handsome of all the Jedi." He cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

"Man on Coruscant." He stepped forward and continued waiting. She laughed.

"You are the sexiest man that ever has lived and ever will live." He smiled.

"You are the most beautiful woman. That's why I like it here. It's beautiful, like you." He paused to take her into his arms, and whispered in her ear.

"You have the purity of the moon, and the searing heat of the sun. You are as simple as the sky, but with the complexity of the stars. You have the grace of a field of flowers in the breeze. Your voice is like a waterfall, cascading down, soft and quiet, or strong, pounding with passion. This place is beautiful, but its beauty can only mimic your own." Padme sighed.

"You should have been a poet." She said quietly.

"All I would write about is you." He said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Oh, Anakin." She barely breathed the words, so softly he couldn't hear her. She relaxed against him and he carefully picked her up, and carried her to bed.

"Anakin! Anakin, wake up!" Her urgent voice instantly awakened him.

"What is it?" He said alertly. Years as a fighter on the front lines had taught him to be instantly alert.

"My water broke. I need to get to a hospital. Now." He nodded, grabbed the bag she had prepared, picked Padme up, and climbed in the speeder.

Moments later, they had arrived. Anakin carried Padme in and told the receptionist what was happening. They took her to a room, with Anakin close behind. The medical droids arrived soon and began to direct Padme in what she should do.

"Oh, Anakin." Padme groaned, pushing when the droid told her to. She squeezed his hand.

"1…2…3…Push!" Padme pushed with all her might…and heard a baby crying. Meanwhile, Anakin was grimacing from the pressure on his hand. He cringed, understanding, partly, the pain of giving birth. The nurse handed the baby to Padme.

"It's a boy." She said kindly.

"Luke." Padme said. She had wanted a boy, to grow up and become a Jedi. He would be as powerful and handsome as his father.

"Are you ready for the next one?" The nurse said. Anakin and Padme looked up in surprise.

"The…the next one?" Anakin stuttered. The nurse smiled.

"Yes. She's carrying twins." Anakin's mouth hung open. _Twins?_ Padme began to push for the next one. Anakin, who had been holding back his fear, felt worry engulf him. _ Is this the complications? Will these "complications" make her sick? Make her die? _He was brought back to reality by the crushing pain in his left hand. He cringed, until he heard the cries of his second child. A broad smile conquered his face. His children were okay. Now all he had to worry about was Padme. And the Chancellor. And the Jedi Order. And – He stopped himself. _One thing at a time. _He warned. _One thing at a time. _The nurse brought the second child to Padme.

"It's a girl." She said. She turned and smiled at Anakin.

"Leia." Anakin smiled also. He had wanted a girl. Daddy's little girl. She would be beautiful, like her mother.

The doctor checked Padme's condition.

"She's fine. No complications." Anakin frowned. The dream about his mother had come true. He was sure his dreams about Padme were true too.

"I told you I'd be fine." She said, seeming to read his thoughts. He frowned.

"I…I had another dream about you. The other night. You…you were fine. But, there were complications. That's all I know. The doctor said 'There have been some complications' but that was it. He didn't say what had happened. I don't understand."

Padme pondered this for a moment.

"Maybe the dream was talking about someone else? Or maybe its not meant to be taken literally? I don't know either." For a moment, they were silent, thinking about Anakin's dream. Until a baby's cry broke the wordless void. Padme sighed, and hushed her children. It was then that it dawned on Anakin. He was a father.

Chancellor Kavarum paced his chambers, contemplating how to defeat the Jedi. It would be quite simple to murder them, of course. He fingered his lightsaber. But he must kill them without suspicion. He must not alert the Senate, or anyone else, to his plans before he was ready. So the question remained. _How to kill the Jedi without raising suspicion._ _Yes, that will be difficult. But the biggest threat is gone. Anakin Skywalker. He is no longer in the Order. But he still has incredible power. _He frowned angrily, jealous of Anakin's power. _I want his power. So I will have it. He will join me. He can tell me. A weakness. Yes. He will tell me the Jedi's weakness. Then I will kill them. Or perhaps…_He smiled as the thought formed. _Perhaps he can do it for me. Yes, yes. He will kill the Jedi under my orders. Of course, he won't know that he is next. I am stronger than the Sith before me. I have no need for an apprentice. _He smiled. _Anakin will be the last Jedi ever to walk the earth. Yes. I will save the best for last. _Evil laughter echoed through the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin smiled at his children. He winced suddenly, from the pain in his flesh hand. Glancing at it, he found that Padme's hand had brushed his own. Seeing his wince she spoke.

"What's wrong?" She looked at his hand.

"Anakin!" She said sharply. He looked at her, worried.

"Look at you hand." He glanced at it again, quickly returning his gaze to her.

"It's fine." She glared at him.

"Look at it, closely." He held his hand up between them. She gasped at its misshapen shape. He frowned, wondering when this had happened. His hand was crooked, the fingers bunched in some places, far apart in others.

"Anakin, go find a doctor right now." Her annoyance with him had been replaced with worry. He dutifully turned and left.

Moments later he found a doctor.

"Excuse me. My wife just gave birth, and, uh, my hand is sort of messed up. I was uh, wondering if you could help me." The doctor quickly examined his hand.

"Has anyone, er, squeezed your hand lately? Because that's what seemed to have happened." Anakin thought back to the excruciating pain he had felt when Padme squeezed his hand. That probably did it. He smiled at the thought that his wife giving birth would hurt him more than years at war.

"Follow me to an examination room and we'll see what we can do." The doctor's crisp words brought him back to reality. He nodded, and followed the doctor through the winding hallways. Once there, the doctor took some x-rays, and felt his hand some more. It took all of Anakin's Jedi training not to cry out in pain when the doctor squeezed his hand.

"There have been some complications." The doctor said. A broad smile came over Anakin's face. The doctor looked confused at his joy.

"Go on." Anakin prompted.

"Well, it's a severe break, but it's not something that won't heal. It may take a while to heal, though." Anakin smile wider.

"_I_ have complications?" Anakin repeated excitedly. The doctor looked more confused, if that was possible.

"Um, yes. You do." The doctor hurried away.

Anakin burst into Padme's room.

"I have complications!" He exclaimed. She too frowned in confusion. He smiled.

"The doctor said my hand, it has complications. My dream, it came true. You're going to be alright!" Anakin said, panting and smiling. Padme sighed at her husbands antics.

"What's wrong with your hand?" She said worriedly. Anakin paused.

"I don't know. He just said there were complications…"

"And you didn't listen to anything else." Padme finished for him. He smiled sheepishly. Padme smiled back.

"Well, I hope you'll be okay." He moved forward and kissed her gently.

"I'm fine."


End file.
